Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 7 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(8x + 7) - 7 = 10 - 7$ $8x = 3$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{3}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{8}$